Unforgivable
by Corzova
Summary: This is a Kakashi daughter fic and dives into the past quite a bit. Put on your SCUBA gear and come on in the waters fine. LOL enjoy READ AND REVIEW


Unforgivable

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's original characters

Stuff you need to know before reading:

Ages: Kakashi Hatake is 28 instead of 26 in this story, Yuki is 12, Rina (Yuki's mom) is 28, I use my OC from the story Death, honor and the way of the shinobi. This includes Krystal Uchiha (14) , Phil Corzova (as a leaf nin and 12 years old), Austin and Nazlana Suki and their children: Chinora and Ireno (also leaf nin: Austin Suki 34, Nazlana 33 Chinora 13 Ireno 11) (gasp that's a long list of OC just from that story) Phil Corzova's parents and sister are still alive (Sarah sister 17 (ANBU) years old, Mom and Dad are both 40: they are nameless though as of so far)

Part 1: Reunited chapter 1: Unforgivable

Rina looked down at her daughter who was trudging along side her wordlessly. We're going to have to pass through the leaf village she thought. _Oh well I'm sure he'll never notice._

Yuki looked up at her mother and said, "You said earlier that my dad lives there."

"Yes, honey, he does," then without meaning to she said out loud the next part. "Hopefully he won't spot us.

Yuki looked at her puzzled and asked, "Why not? Why do you hate him?" She was speeding up as she finished saying that, obviously not wanting an answer. Before Rina could stop her she walked forward fast enough to get out of talking range. Rina poofed in a cloud of pink smoke and appeared in front of her daughter.

"I don't hate him; it's just that I don't look forward to meeting him that much. What we did is unforgivable and… and I don't want to have to face him." Rina said.

Yuki looked up her frown turning to a smile as she said, "Look, we're here!" The leaf village was beautiful and the slight drizzle was causing a rainbow to form slowly above a large building in the middle of town. "Where does Dad live?" She asked while trotting towards the market.

_He used to live over there, but he's probably moved by now._ "I don't know sweetheart."

"Mom could you stop calling me that," Yuki said while turning back so that Rina could hear her. Yuki walked straight into a blonde haired kid with an orange jumpsuit on.

"Hey! Watch out. You made me drop my ramen!" The boy shouted.

Yuki looked at him and cracked up. Rina hit herself in the forehead and started shaking her head. "What's so funny? He asked stupidly. "You shouldn't laugh at the future Hokage."

"Naruto, you'll never be Hokage." Said a boy with dark black hair as he walked up calmly to the chaotic seen.

He looked like he might actually know something so Rina decided to ask a question she dreaded to know. It's for Yuki's sake she thought and sighed. "Do you know where I could find Kakashi Hatake?"

"Right behind you." Said his emotionless voice. "It's been a while Rina." Yuki looked up to see her father.

Rina didn't turn around and replied, "Yuki's been wanting to see you for her whole life." She turned around. "As for me I couldn't care less."

His eyes became level and he replied, "I see you're still very cheery."

"Likewise." She said giving Yuki a sideways glance to see how she handled all this.

Yuki's eyes were focused on his one revealed eye. Then she ran up and hugged him obviously not caring if she made a fool of herself. Naruto looked at them sheepishly then shrugged and tore back down the street, lifting up all sorts of debris as he did. He then ran back and tagged Sasuke on the shoulder. "Tag you're it…" Naruto dodged as Sasuke threw a punch at him. Then Sasuke ran after him in an attempt to hit him.

"I can assume that's your team because of how disorderly they are." Rina said mockingly.

She couldn't tell his expression but he replied, "Well hey, they might be a little crazy but they passed the chunin exam, no problems too."

"Where's the third member?" Yuki said looking up at him curiously.

"Oh who knows." He said directing his attention back to her.

Footsteps diverted his attention to the right and Rina and Yuki followed his gaze. A kid about Naruto and the other boy's age walked up. "Kakashi," He started impolitely, and then continued, "My Dad needs help fixing something. If your not to busy," He said looking up at Rina and then at Yuki, his white hair picking up in the wind, "could you come by…now or later."

"I suppose so." Kakashi said.

"Good." The boy replied disrespectfully. He poofed with a cloud of smoke.

"He's disrespectful." Rina noted and looked at him.

"Well he is a Jonin, but I don't suppose he could say thank you." Kakashi said looking around to see if anyone else was waiting.

"So why did you come?" He continued. "It doesn't seem very welcoming."

"We were just passing through… and Yuki wanted to see her father. Her irresponsible father." Rina said. "And is that kid seriously a jonin?" He nodded. "What clan was he from… the Uchiha? The Hyuuga?"

"No, it's the Corzova clan. Very strange clan." He said softly pushing Yuki away from hugging him. Footsteps echoed down the hall of buildings. _More footsteps… He's obviously a pretty popular person to complain too,_ Rina thought.

A girl came jogging out into the area. "Hey, Kakashi … I mean Kakashi sensei. Have you seen Sasuke?" Kakashi shook his head "no". Her eyes flickered in between the sharingan in agitation. "Any idea's where I can find him; He and Naruto wanted to spar with me." Kakashi pointed the way Sasuke and Naruto had run off too and she ran that way.

"Still a very disorganized village…" Rina said approaching Yuki. "Come on Yuki we're going."

"Won't you stay around, Yuki doesn't look ready to leave." Kakashi said looking down at her eyes as they lit up happily.

Rina had noticed it too. "Fine, just because Yuki wants too."

A/N Strange story, eh.

Well it's different then most Kakashi daughter stories where she is an orphan other then her dad Kakashi and all that. I still have to say those are great stories too.

Please read and review will update soon.


End file.
